


Marks of Him

by deadpeek



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpeek/pseuds/deadpeek
Summary: “I just want to kiss you.” Hisoka said in Chrollo's ear after the kiss.“That's what you call a kiss? You didn't even put your tongue inside.” Chrollo said while putting marks around Hisoka's neck.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 38





	Marks of Him

Chrollo was looking outside the window wearing a tuxedo after meeting Neon. Later on, he heard the bathroom door opens.

“Oh, why is the Boss here in my room?” Hisoka asked while wiping his hair and a towel tied on his waist.

“Hisoka, you're not a Phantom Troupe member, right?” Chrollo asked then look at Hisoka.

“Yes.” Hisoka said then starts walking towards Chrollo. “You're not here just to ask that question, right?” Hisoka said, with a hint of lust.

———

“Ngh... Ah, Chrollo...” Hisoka moans as Chrollo pumps his cock.

“Who told you to call me by my name?” Chrollo whisper in Hisoka's left ear, making Hisoka shudder.

Chrollo's voice became husky, making Hisoka wanting to come. Chrollo licks Hisoka's ear while his hands are playing Hisoka's dick and nipple.

“Ah! Stop! I'm going to cum!” Hisoka's grip on Chrollo's sleeves tighten. “Hng... Ah, stop please, Chrollo...” Hisoka is panting when he tried to look at Chrollo, whom is also looking at him.

“You don't want to come?” Chrollo asked and licks and bites Hisoka's nape which is sensitive.

“Ah! No!” Hisoka's mind is starting to go blank.

‘Too much pleasure... Hng...’ Hisoka said in his mind. The truth is, he don't want Chrollo to stop. He just can't believe that Chrollo is this skilled.

Minutes later, Hisoka came. A white liquid came out in his cock, spilling over the matress and on Chrollo's hand. Hisoka is still getting his breath when he saw Chrollo licking his hand with Hisoka's cum.

‘My, my, didn't expect that.’ Hisoka said in his mind. Chrollo looks so sexy while licking his hand.

“Then it's my turn now, Hisoka.” Chrollo said then starts to remove his tuxedo. “Now, suck me.” He demanded— no, more likely, he ordered.

Hisoka licks his lips and starts to pull out Chrollo's cock.

‘So huge!’ Hisoka said, screaming inside.

Hisoka softly grip Chrollo's cock and slowly starts pumping it making Chrollo's breath unstable.

The veins in Chrollo's cock is becoming visible, for Hisoka to see. Hisoka also can't wait to suck Chrollo's balls.

“I told you to suck it, Hisoka.” Chrollo's voice is husky but the tone of authority is still there.

Since Chrollo is getting impatient, Hisoka licks the tip and put it his mouth. He was planning to put the whole cock in his mouth but he will just gag. Hisoka was also massaging Chrollo's balls while pumping and sucking his cock.

‘If this is the one who will wreck me then I'll gladly accept it.’ Said Hisoka while imagining Chrollo ramming him.

Chrollo grips Hisoka's wet hair then put his whole into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka can't help but hold onto Chrollo's thighs and tears forms in his eyes.

‘Too intense!’ Hisoka said as Chrollo's tip starts to hit the back of his throat.

After a few minutes, Chrollo came in Hisoka's mouth.

“Swallow it.” Chrollo said while opening a cabinet near the bed to get a lube.

“I never thought you will be this tasty.” Hisoka said while licking the side of lips.

After Chrollo saw the lube, he look at Hisoka whom is smirking on him.

“Gonna use it on yourself?” Hisoka asked but Chrollo didn't answer him, instead he opens the lube and spill some on his hand.

“No.” Chrollo answer and suddenly pull Hisoka into him. “I'm gonna use it on you.” He then put his middle finger inside Hisoka.

“Ah!” Hisoka grips Chrollo's hair while Chrollo is adding a finger inside him.

It went like that before Chrollo pulls out his fingers and positions his cock into Hisoka's entrance.

“You sure it will fit?” Hisoka asked.

“Yes.” Chrollo said then suddenly put his whole cock inside Hisoka.

“Ngh!” Hisoka didn't expect that Chrollo is aggressive. “Wai— Don't move.” Hisoka wants to get used to Chrollo's cock first before moving.

“You're clenching around me.” Chrollo said. Hisoka look at him and realize how beautiful is Chrollo tonight.

His forehead sweating, his red thin lips that looks sweet, and his eyes that only focuses on Hisoka. He can't help but put around Chrollo's neck his arms.

“I just realized that you look really good tonight.” Hisoka said but he didn't expect what will be Chrollo's response.

“You, too.” Chrollo said in a husky voice then look at Hisoka's lips.

Hisoka's lips slowly forms a smile and without any question, he connects his lips into Chrollo's. Then he slowly moves his hips making them both moan.

“Ah, Chrollo! Yes! Deeper!” Hisoka moans loudly every minute like he's making sure that everyone outside will hear him.

Chrollo on the other hand is just doing what Hisoka wants. He thrust deep inside Hisoka, and he thrust faster.

Hisoka's back arches, he can feel that he's about to come. While laying under Chrollo, Hisoka reaches Chrollo's neck and look at Chrollo.

“What?” Chrollo asked but Hisoka just smirks and pull Chrollo's head to kiss him.

“I just want to kiss you.” Hisoka said in Chrollo's ear after the kiss.

“That's what you call a kiss? You didn't even put your tongue inside.” Chrollo said while putting marks around Hisoka's neck.

“Oh, so you want me to French kiss you?” Hisoka asked. “Then I'll gladly do it.”

Hisoka put his lips into Chrollo's. Chrollo's thrusting became faster and deeper inside Hisoka, gaining a lot of deep scratches. Hisoka is also moaning between their kisses and Chrollo is making sure that their kiss won't break.

Hisoka is already pushing him but Chrollo lock Hisoka's hands above his head. Hisoka is coming once again, his moans is becaming desperately loud. The bed is also creaking as Chrollo thrusts faster inside Hisoka.

“I-I'm going to come!” Hisoka said.

“Then, let's come together.” Chrollo said in Hisoka's ear then thrust faster than before.

———

“You should cut your nails.” Chrollo said while Hisoka is putting an ointment on his back.

“That's what you get for making me feel so good.” Hisoka said then plant a kiss Chrollo's nape.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think through the title that's why but I still hope you enjoy reading this. I'm also bad at making smut so I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you.


End file.
